The purpose of this research is to determine the effects of chemicals on sexual differentiation during development as measured by sexually dimorphic morphometric and neurobehavioral parameters during adulthood. Intact and castrated rat pups are dosed neonatally with hormonal substances such as diethylstilbestrol, estrogen and testosterone and body weight, forelimb grip strenght, and emergence behavior studied at 61 days of age.